Poor Kitsune
by ChaoticAngel774
Summary: Naruto was chained to the wall clad only in boxers. Bit marks, cuts, and whiplike marks were thrown all across Naruto’s body. Oneshot


**Mistake or Misunderstanding?**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto!!!**

**Summary: Naruto was chained to the wall clad only in boxers. Bit marks, cuts, and whip-like marks were thrown all across Naruto's body. **

All was good and fine in Konoha. However, things weren't that normal as all ninja's were gathered into the meeting room.

Two ninja's however, were missing. The two ninjas were so happened to be the demon of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, and the precious prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke.

Normally, most wouldn't be worried over such a thing, but today was important, and both ninjas were needed. So, of course most ninjas blamed Naruto thinking he was the cause for Sasuke's tardiness.

Being the oh-so-_nice_ people they were, they waited for three whole hours for Sasuke and Naruto. Neither boy showed up. So, being the curious people they were, they wanted to go look for both boys.

Tsunade would not allow them to for that would waste even more time. So, instead, she pulled out Sarutobi's globe (crystal ball).

Channeling chakra into the globe a picture of Naruto's apartment could be seen. Loud moans and whimpers could be heard.

"Sa-Sasuke! S-stop! I-It hurts! I don-'t wan... na do this anymore!" begged Naruto.

Everyone's mouth dropped open and eyes widened.

Tsunade pumped more chakra into the globe to see inside the apartment.

Naruto was chained to the wall clad only in boxers. Bit marks, cuts, and whip-like marks were thrown all across Naruto's body.

Another whimper escaped Naruto's throat as a whip hit him in the chest. The whip was from Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke stood there in a black Satan robe that clung to his body and barely left any imagination. The whip was loosely hung in his hand as a kunai was in his other hand. Sasuke was making his way towards Naruto. His body moved like water while walking towards Naruto with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"You've been very bad Naru-chan. Very bad indeed, and you will be punished for it," said Sasuke huskily before biting Naruto's neck. Naruto's eyes snapped open and a quiet moan escaped his lips.

"Sa-Sasuke-teme!!! What did I do that is so bad?"

"You should know Naru-chan… Now beg bitch!" Told Sasuke before hitting Naruto on the leg with his whip.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama. Please forgive me…," whimpered Naruto quietly.

"I can't hear you! Say it louder bitch!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama! Please forgive me!"

Sasuke slammed Naruto's head straight into the wall making a dent. His eyes began to change into the Sharigan while looking at Naruto.

"I'll give you one more chance. Now say is louder Naruto!"

"I'M SORRY SASUKE-SAMA!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!" shouted Naruto after quickly recovering from the hit Sasuke had given him.

* * *

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?" mumbled Sakura while looking in horror at the events being played.

"Naru…to?" whispered Hinata.

"NARUTO!!!"

"SASUKE!!!"

All shinobi's could soon be seen running towards Naruto's apartment.

* * *

Naruto's door and part of the wall came crashing down.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" shouted multiple people.

They looked at the house expecting to see Naruto in pain and Sasuke in only Satan robes…

However, something was off… Moreover, that something would be that nothing was wrong. Nothing at all. No dent in the wall made by Sasuke. No chains that place Naruto onto the wall… No nothing… The room was in prefect order and Sasuke and Naruto were not doing bad things.

They were just sitting there eating ramen and drinking tea…

"What is it Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"You… Sasuke… whip… pain… screaming…" said everyone while looking at everything.

"Say what?" asked Naruto with confusion written all over his face.

"You weren't at the meeting and we could've sworn… Ah, never mind," mumbled the rest of Rookie 9.

"If that's all you're here for, will you please leave? I'm pretty sure you've done enough damage to Naruto's home," stated Sasuke while eyeing the entry to the apartment.

"Um… Yeah, we probably did. We will postpone the meeting to two days from now… And Naruto, we will get your wall fixed. For now, just stay at Sasuke's!" told Tsunade before hightailing it out of there as did everyone else. Everyone shrugged it off and thought the globe need some repairs.

"Well, that was interesting wasn't it Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded before grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him off to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

**At the Uchiha Compound Later That Night**

Sasuke snapped his whip to hit Naruto's arm before he bit Naruto's neck in a very sensitive area. He pulled away and stood quite a distance away from Naruto in the same outfit as before they were interrupted.

"Where were we before we were rudely interrupted Naru-chan? Oh wait, I remember…" told Sasuke with a sadistic smirk.

It was not long before Naruto was crying out in pain as Sasuke punished Naruto.

"Don't forget to beg bitch!"

* * *

_**I hope you loved this! I know I should be updating other fan fictions but I had to clean my computer out so it deleted all the other fan fictions and so I am rewriting them but longer! They should be up in a week or so. Give me a little more time. I've been so stressed out with homework that my friends are all getting pissed off at me! So be happy I at least am trying to write these fan fictions!**_

_**Anyways, review! I want to know if this was good or bad. I don't know if it was used before but I hope you like it!**_


End file.
